deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is the sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It was released on September 28th in North America, September 30th in Japan and September 24th in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date has been delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. It is set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City, apparently one of many places in America to have fallen to the zombie disease. Two DLC-games have been announced, one being released, Case Zero and Case West, acting as the prologue and epilogue games respectively for Dead Rising 2. Story Synopsis The game takes place five years after the original, in a Las Vegas-like city called Fortune City. The children Carlito infected with the parasite have infected the American population causing a more widespread outbreak. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was living a simple family life at Las Vegas when a zombie outbreak occurred and it came crashing down. His wife became a zombie, and infected their daughter, Katey.In order to save her, he went to Fortune City to be a contestant on the reality show Terror is Reality ''to get enough money to buy the anti-zombification drug Zombrex for his daughter. Chuck participated the show and won, but after the show a explosion occured, causing an outbreak. Chuck is framed as the man who caused the outbreak.Now Chuck has 3 days to prove that he is innocent and find more zombrex for Katey. 72 Hour Mode This mode sucks. Overtime Mode Gameplay ''Dead Rising 2 introduces a great deal of new weapons and items, and the potential onscreen zombie count is set to be dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The new protagonist of Dead Rising 2 has been officially named by Capcom as Chuck Greene. Frank West was said not to appear "in the new game" and is "taking a break" at the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. Recently Frank was announced to appear in the epilogue for Dead Rising 2 named Dead Rising 2: Case West, it will involve both Chuck and Frank working together. This too will be a Xbox Live exclusive. No news yet on when it is released. However, they said it will be available after Dead Rising 2's release date in the US. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes both two player co-op and a more traditional four player multiplayer mode. Terror is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges; these challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different challenges. The Terror is Reality game show is very similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money they collected from this mode to the main game. Co-Op Asides from the more traditional four player mode, the game features an online two player Co-Op mode. Two players will be able to take control of two different Chuck Greenes and complete the story mode together. Getting level ups will be integrated, and will be saved for both players. If they find a combo card that player will keep it, regardless of host status. Money will also be saved for both players. During story progression only the host will keep story progress. If a player is downed they can call for help and be revived. Development On February 9, 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Capcom Games Vancouver (formerly known as Blue Castle Games), a Canadian games company. Special Editions Outbreak Edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex Edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will include a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will include a Blu-Ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. (European version of the Zombrex edition only contains the Pen & Making of DVD in the steel case regardless of console.) High Stakes Edition The "High Stakes" edition includes a copy of the game, an in-game outfit, a poker set, a visitor map, and a DLC voucher. One special edition will have a special ticket that can be used to redeem a 6 foot tall zombie replica. Endings True Ending or Ending S Chuck defeats Sullivan and calls in the media choppers to help evacuate the survivors. Arriving back at the bunker, Chuck discovers that Katey, Stacey and TK are missing. Refusing to leave without them, he stays in the safehouse as the rest of the survivors are evacuated. TK contacts Chuck by radio, saying that he has taken Katey and Stacey, and will harm them unless Chuck co-operates with him. TK then sends Chuck to collect a variety of items from around the city. After collecting all the overtime mode items, TK calls Chuck to the arena. When he arrives, TK knocks him out with a cattle prod, and suspends him upside-down above the Slicecycle arena with Katey and Stacey hanging next to him. TK begins slowly lowering all three towards the awaiting crowd of zombies below. Chuck manages to escape and climb up to the platform, where he goes head to head with TK. Eventually, Chuck is able to get the better of TK and tosses him over a ledge and down into a small crowd of zombies. Then he pulls up Katey and Stacey, unties them and goes away with them. For one final scare, a zombie appears, close up on it's face, on camera and screams into the camera, intended to scare the veiwer. To get this ending, complete all cases, give Katey and TK Zombrex and complete overtime mode. Ending A Chuck lands with the helicopter and finds Stacey and Katey but they cant find Katey's backpack. Chuck goes to find it, but just as he is about to pick it up, the zombified TK grabs his arm and it seems that he is the only zombie strong enough to hold Chuck down. Chuck screams to the Chopper to lift up. As the chopper lifts off, the scene ends.It is unknown if Chuck died from being eaten, the firebombing killed him, or if he escaped. To get this ending, complete all cases, Give Katey but not TK Zombrex. Ending B Chuck fails to close the shelter doors and they watch as the firebombing occures, as it wipes out entire Fortune City with them. To get this ending, complete all cases, but fail to close the shelter doors, give Katey Zombrex. Ending C Chuck gives Katey her Zombrex but fails to complete the first case. After the timer has expired, the military steps in and quarantines the city. A sequence shows Chuck getting shot by someone (possibly Sullivan or soldiers) in the surveillance room. A text message says, that all survivors were killed by the military to cover up the real cause of the outbreak. Ending D Fail to reach the underground in time and don't be in the safehouse. A sequence is shown where Chuck wakes up in the back of a military van, where three angry soldiers (who, for obvious reasons, believe Chuck to be behind the outbreak) threaten him and express their disgust. They then hear bumping from outside the van and open the door, revealing the gas has been released. A caption then appears stating that the military cleanup failed and that no one made it out of the city alive. The incident was from that point onwards called the "Greene Outbreak". Ending E This ending is currently unknown. Please update as soon as possible. Ending F Katey doesn't get her Zombrex and dies. To get this ending, just don't give Katey her Zombrex and survive until the military arrives. If Chuck is inside the safe house when the military arrives, a cutscene will show Chuck looking at Katey's backpack. Stacey will say that it is not his fault and that they have to go, but Chuck will not respond, let alone move. Then, two random zombies enter the room, but Chuck is near catatonic. Stacey watches on in horror as the zombies eat him alive. Due to the obvious safehouse breach, the military found no survivors. Gallery Image:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition File:DR2HighStakes1.jpg|Dead Rising 2: High Stakes edition Zombrex EU.jpg|European zombrex edition. deadrising2_box_japan.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Japanese Box Art Left 4 Dead 2 team congratulates Dead Rising 2 team. See Also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Rising 2: Case West External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2